brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baguette
* "Merci de me choisir, mais je pense que vous êtes assez inutile." -Baguette, BOTO: The Videogame'' (Translation: Thanks for choosing me, but I think you're pretty useless.)'' Baguette is a male contestant on Brawl of the Objects and was placed on Team Chocolate. He can only speak French. Personality Baguette is a bit of a loner, he doesn't get along very well with the others. However, this is because of a major lingual barrier. Baguette can only speak French, and relies on Subtitle to translate his words for him. Despite this, he has made a few friends, especially in Boat, who's the only person who's attempted to learn his language. Episode 1: How It All Began The first shot you see him he is greeting Chocolatey, but he accidently steps on Pinecone. Chocolatey tells him this and Baguette is sad, he says its a shame. He and Pinecone go together while he tells him stories of his father, but Pinecone falls asleep. Episode 2: BOTO: The Videogame He was chosen onto Pizza's team. During the challenge, he destroyed lots of enemies with his power up before falling into a pit. He was killed by an enemy after respawning when he realized that his power-up wore off. He got a game over when he, Pizza, and Hot Dog were burned by a cannon. As Shieldy, from Team Vanilla, won the challenge, Baguette's team was up for elimination. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall At the elimination, Baguette asks for a translation of "elimination". At 48 votes, he was the last one safe. His prize was an "Everything Detector", and read the label, the first instance of him speaking english. He did not understand what it meant. He used it during the challenge and activated it accidentally in the book store to find a French-English dictionary. As his team bought more, his team was safe from elimination. Episode 4: BOTO's Next Star During the challenge, Baguette sung the Folk Song in French. He got a 4 from Controlly, an 8 from Baseball, and a 7 from Lava Lamp, totalling up to 19/30. After the challenge, his team was up for elimination. Trivia *Baguette can only speak French, refering to how a baguette is a type of French bread. *Anko actually speaks fluent French for Baguette's voice. *Baguette has spoken English twice in BOTO. The first time was when he said "The Everything Detector" and "Go Battle Monster!" *Baguette has received a lot of votes and has got in the bottom 2 and 3 alot of times at elimination. "Sous-titres, vous êtes mon seul ami." '''- Go, Battle Monster! (Translation: ''Subtitle, you are my only friend)'' * Baguette is the only one who can read the subtitles. Category:Contestants Category:Team Chocolate Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Bauggete Category:Organization Category:Recommended Characters Category:Scissors Category:Pizza Category:Hot Dog Category:Popsicley Category:Chocolatey Category:Singers Category:French Category:Frencher Category:Spelling Category:Food Category:Yummy Category:Yummu Category:Top 10 contestants 10. shelly 9. boom box 8.pizza 7. baugette 6.hot dog 5.boat 4.shieldy 3.chocolatey 2. popsicley 1. slurpy Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Brown Category:Orange Category:Light Brown